There is an object tracking device known in the related art. The object tracking device executes matching processing by comparing the input image in each frame with a plurality of template images obtained at different times. It then designates the area of the input image achieving the highest level of match as a template matching position and designates the image at the template matching position as a new template image for an update so as to accurately track the tracking target object, which may change its shape (see patent reference 1).
Patent reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-60269